epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Joeaikman/Marik Ishtar vs The Joker - Rap Battle
Whats that, you say? A new rap battle released by Joeaikman? Featuring entirely fictional characters? Surely that must be a part of his fictional series that he never updates. Well, that will be updated soon, with the help of two really cool users, but that is for a future day. Tonight we are paying witness to two card playing antagonsists possesed by dark voices in their heads. Marik Ishtar, of Yu-Gi-Oh! fame, goes up against the clown king of crime and the antagonist of the Dark Knight, The Joker. Talking about The Joker So in this battle the Joker is represented by multiple personalities, represented by different actors that have played him. They will be changing in the middle of the battle at a particularly rapid pace. There will be the Jack Nicholson Joker, who's writing will be in italics, ''Mark Hamill Joker, who's writing will be in '''bold', and Heath Ledger's Joker, which will be underlined. The Battle The Joker! vs Marik Ishtar! BEGIN! The Joker Friend have you ever wondered where my scars were designed From on high, ''drowned a life, ''serving crime for I have died Now I’m happier for knowing therapy lies beyond the Vale I can live my life and be free to write my own caper tale I would never pull a punchline ''without knowing the joke ''Killing flows, 'whilst your industry waynes in the show' Do you dance in pale moonlight ''with a devil on hand '''Or hide your face from disgrace 'in daddy’s hidden lands I was forged out of hatred for a crusader, boy are we similar? But unlike you my origin '''doesn’t stem from a neglectful sister '''Your sitter ''let you out ''and you caused all sorts of pandemonium But lets hope they show this asskicking 'in your tomb’s local Odion Marik Ishtar Silence! Your rambling anarchy spawns hate within my very person So I switch to attack mode and strike you down, version by version I am the Godliest of challengers, King of keeping Tombs cold I could find less overused enemies living deep within my soul Marik rolls in with a deck to win and draws a card of this Joker Mai massacres are infamous, yours are laughable and mediocre So when the Darkest Knight hits and your plan is once again foiled Remember the words of Egypt: send your slaves to do the hard toil The Joker ''It’s me, sugarbumps! '''I heard your spit and saw you pull the Strings Sent in your slaves, 'that’s true, '''you were too afraid to do anything '''Spent your entire arc in the shadows 'acting whiny and mysterious Bitter about a scarred back, ''baby,'' why you being so serious We are the entertainment, so better prepare your ribs for laughter Say no to me it will all end 'with one very explosive cracker '''It’s curtains for those who wear my face '''they bid a last farewell ''When they step off the stage, '''I find, they sometimes kill themselves Marik Ishtar I would try to control your mind, but it is mangled beyond repair A maze of traps and spells lie beneath the monster’s green hair Can’t blame me for the flames, I master and tame the arkane I can change into the darkness just by playing a card game *transformation* A Yami king has been summoned, no pharaohs here to face me So flip you face down, you aren’t royalty like you claim to be I grew up guarding tombs, guarding wounds and guarding wombs You grew up as a criminal on the streets and will be discarded soon The Joker You think a change to a shade darker could lead you to harm me?! Attack me directly from your cycle you could never ride my Harley Hardly a threat ''when in attack and defense ''you prove inept Lose your head ''and find a Death in the Family'' you will regret I am the mentally illest villain, killin’ and robbin’ for a livin’ You’re hardly bad, like your dad, sat on top of a massive chicken Bakura’s boytoy, united by more 'than just a common nemesis ''Playing games with your Rod, '''like a new arc rehash of Pegasus Marik Ishtar Congrats, you murdered Dick, that must make you a boner killing Joker Choke ya girl so that she loves you, and laughing madly like a stoner Push beyond the shadows and enjoy the steroided up Jeroid I possess And find me inside your head whenever you find sanity or consciousness I am the star, not Ishizu, I could beat you badder than any goon The laughing stock of the crime scene for your rebooted cartoons A Jack of all trades, but never the King, loves a queen with a frayed heart Draw a Joker from my deck and I must surely sacrifice it to the Graveyard You’re in a cabal of killer clowns, whilst I occupy a niche of my own Born in the Shadows to rule a Realm from my rightfully owned throne Pharaohs perish before my hand, a truly terrifying torturer to bruise You played the shadow game with me, but when at zero you lose! Who Won? Who’s Next? I decide! Joe’s Rap Battles of I Don’t Even Know What Series This Is A Part Of!!!! Who won? Marix Ishtar The Joker Category:Blog posts